


Puni par son maître

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Les punitions d'Oromis [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Oromis et Glaedr ont fait des bêtises, et Oromis est donc puni par son maître de façon appropriée.





	Puni par son maître

\- « Entre. » Oromis poussa la porte et entra, inquiet.   
Le chef des Dragonniers, son maître, le fixait derrière son bureau.  
\- « Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?  
\- Non, Ebrithil. » Vrael soupira et lui fit signe de s’approcher. L’elfe obéit, curieux, et soudain se retrouva plaqué sur le bureau.  
\- « Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Oromis ? répéta la voix froide de son maître.  
\- Non, Ebrithil, bredouilla le plus jeune des deux Dragonniers.  
\- En es-tu sûr ? » La voix était encore plus glaciale.  
\- « Oui, Ebrithil.  
\- Très bien. » Le jeune elfe glapit en sentant son maître ouvrir son pantalon et le repousser jusqu’à ses chevilles, et lui ôter sa tunique.  
\- « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? » Une claque brutale sur ses fesses lui fit pousser un cri de surprise.  
\- Qu’as-tu dit, Oromis ?  
\- J’ai… j’ai demandé ce que vous faisiez, Ebrithil.  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. Outre le fait que tu dois m’appeler Ebrithil ou maître en toutes circonstances, tu t’es cru autorisé à questionner mes actes, sans parler de ce qui t’a conduit ici. » Vrael s’empara d’une règle de métal qui se trouvait dans la pièce.  
\- « Les étudiants désobéissants sont punis, Oromis, et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. À présent, dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici.  
\- Je… je ne sais pas, Ebrithil !  
\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous allons tout de suite commencer par la punition. Je vais te fesser, Oromis, et nous verrons ensuite si tu es prêt à discuter. » Il frappa les fesses de l’elfe avec l’instrument métallique, et l’élève glapit de douleur. Vrael frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, continuant jusqu’à ce que les fesses de son jeune étudiant soient devenues rouge sombre. Sur le bureau, Oromis sanglotait de douleur. Ça faisait mal !  
Vrael frappa encore cinq fois puis reposa la règle et prit son élève dans ses bras, le plaçant cette fois en travers de ses genoux, et haussa un sourcil en sentant le sexe dur de l’elfe.  
\- « Alors, dis-moi, Oromis, pourquoi as-tu été puni ? » Mais le jeune Dragonnier se contenta de sangloter. Son maître poussa un soupir agacé et abattit sa main sur ses fesses.  
\- « Réponds-moi, Oromis.  
\- Je… je… ne sais pas, Eb… Ebrithil !  
\- Vraiment ? Et qu’en est-il de ces farces que Glaedr et toi ne cessez de jouer aux autres Dragonniers, y compris aux plus âgés ? Vous nous manquez de respect, tous les deux, et il était temps que vous soyez punis. Est-ce compris ?  
\- Oui Ebrithil.  
\- Bien. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. »


End file.
